


here

by text



Category: TRCNG (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sharing a Bed, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 20:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13865400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/text/pseuds/text





	here

Jisung enters the room looking very frazzled, and slams the door behind him loudly enough to startle both himself and Jihun, who looks up from his book.

Jihun opens his mouth, but Jisung cuts him off, his back plastered against the door. “Please don’t say anything weird.”

“I was going to say ‘hi’, but okay,” Jihun says, looks back down, and turns a page.

Relieved, Jisung deflates and melts to the ground. “Finally, somebody sane under this roof!”

“Why are you on the floor?” Jihun asks.

He sighs. It was only midday yet Jisung couldn't feel any more like a beat up rag doll. “I’m tired.”

“You can nap here,” Jihun pats to a free space next to him on the bed. He scoots over to the side to make extra room.

Jisung limps over to the bed and flops ungracefully onto the mattress, his limbs loosening up.

“Thanks,” he says, muffled, and squeezes his eyes shut. Jihun hums in acknowledgement and turns another page.

Jisung smiles slightly. Being with Jihun is nice and relaxing. Being with Jihun means there’s no Hohyeon to play video games with, and accuse him cheating after winning a round “one too many times”; no Siwoo to incessantly pester him with outlandish confessions of love, which are typically only used to make him do something; and no hyungs to nag him about chores which he claims he’s already done. Jihun doesn’t nag because the chances of him not doing the same chores as Jisung are pretty high.

He pouts a little because hardly no one ever nags at Jihun. But if Jihun is nice enough to allow Jisung to lie here and contemplate existential matters, then he shouldn’t be at any position to complain.

Jihun flips another page of his book. Jisung is a little bored now, and kind of wishes that Jihun would pay some attention to him. He rolls onto his back, staring up at the bare base of the top bunk. They should really spend some free time to decorate their rooms. Jisung has always wanted one of those cool glow-in-the-dark stars to look up to when sleep doesn’t come to him as easily as it should.

“Jihun hyung,” Jisung says.

“Hm?”

“We should go shopping.”

“Now?”

“No, in the future.”

“What would you like?”

“Stars,” Jisung says.

“Stars.” Jihun repeats.

“You could get something, too. Like a bookmark.”

“I have plenty of those,” he says.

“Then why do you keep dog-earing the pages?”

Jihun narrows his eyes. “I thought you were tired.”

“Maybe if you read to me,” Jisung suggests, partially joking. He is a little surprised when Jihun complies. He reads to Jisung about different kinds of butterflies and how to identify them.

“What’s the point if there aren’t even any pictures,” Jisung questions after Jihun tells him that the book is only comprised of blocks of text.

He responds, “to exercise your imagination,” and Jisung is drowsy enough to be unable to find any valid argument against that.

After some time, Jihun’s voice starts sounding dull and distant. Jisung finds that Jihun’s low voice is rather lulling, and dozes off way before the book is closed.

 

When Jisung awakens, the room is dark, and he is lying on a pillow. He also feels a bit warmer, and there is someone next to him. He realizes that a blanket is draped across the both of them. He peeks open one eye and even if his vision is fuzzy in the dark, he can still see the outlines of Jihun’s sleeping face.

His breathing is slow, and he doesn’t snore. Jisung can’t help but feel admiration for the tranquil atmosphere, and appreciation toward Jihun. He could have kicked him out of the room but he didn’t, and he could have slept facing away from Jisung but he didn’t, and that part manages to spark a minuscule sense of hope that makes Jisung’s chest feel strangely tight.

The feeling quickly diminishes. He chews on the inside of his mouth, feeling very out of place.

Jisung quietly retreats to his own room and climbs into his bed, his head clouded with too many thoughts, with the picture of Jihun’s soft features in the back of his mind. He could have stayed there, he tells himself. He should have.

But at the same time, he really needs to learn how to control his own heart.


End file.
